


Morning Coffee

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angel and Alastor are a old marry couple, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter is a dumb fish boi who is learning, Charlie and Vaggie are relationship goals, Demons, F/F, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gay Pride, Gen, Implied character backstory, Language, M/M, Redemption, Short & Sweet, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: While, Baxter is going to get his morning coffee he finds a interesting interaction between Angel Dust and Alastor, leaving him confused
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	Morning Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some mild language in here!

Baxter had stalked his way out of his secret( not so secret, thanks to Angel Dust) laboratory. His throat was rather parched and was in need of his coffee that morning. The hotel was rather loud that particular day, making the fish demon hiss at the obnoxious noises leaking threw the halls and ringing threw his head. With a loud thump the fish slams the door open with a hiss dripping his his jaw.

" _WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NOISE?!_ —"

Baxter's eyes widen as his eyes met a utterly confusing seen.

_That prostitude had his whole body draped over Alastor. The fucking Radio goddamn demon of Hell! Smooching him on his head. And he wasn't clinching away or avoiding it like he did with other. Alastor was just sitting against the bar stool, a soft gaze as he read his book that was probably on cannibalism and not a care in this hell-scape._

" See ya around, smiles." Angel hummed with a smirk, his gloved hands running along Alastor broad shoulders." Gotta get on this whole " redemption" shit. Can't keep the princess waiting." Angel snickered as his fingers played at one of Alastor's loose curls, not knowing the pesky Fish Demon Baxter, was watching the two higher power demons interact. Alastor sighed, with his plaster smile never falling from his cheeks.

" _Well, that is true! Haha! Shall I set up dinner for us to night_?" The powerful demon exclaimed, throwing his book up into the air a little, which causes it to disappear in a puff of sparkling red smoke.

" You always do~" Angel purred out, Leaving finally with a kiss to Alastor's knuckles. Baxter swerved behind the door in fear, his flippers flapping threw the air as Angel came threw the opening, a big smirk on his face.

" Toots? Where are ya! Let's get this redemption started!" Angel left the lobby in a hurry, walking out to the small garden that would lead to the outside of the hotel area. Baxter peeked threw the door with a bewildered expression. He didn't understand at all. He'd never seen this side of the Radio Demon of literal Hell, act like this before. It was eye opening to see him like that. But more importantly was who it happened. It was all with Angel Dust. A man. It made Baxter question Alastor a little, but he didn't want to provoke the demon and went to ask someone who he knew would give him answers. The fish went threw the kitchen where he was, coming down from the elevator was Charlie. The person Baxter needed to speak with at the moment.

" _Ah! The Princess! There you are_!" Charlie jumped a little from the sudden shout, she pushed her curls back and smiled down at the shorter demon.

" _O-Oh!"_ Charlie jumped. Looking back over to the demon." Good morning Baxter! How are you doing today?" Charlie questioned, but was cut off by the confused fish.

" "-Yes Yes, good Whatever my dear, but I needed to ask you a question!" He stomped his flippers against the hotels carpet.

" Oh? What seems to be the matter? Did Angel sneak into your lab again-?"

"- _MY SECRET LAB! Thank you very much! But I am not focused on that! Ha!" He crossed his arms over his chest, proudly._

 _" Then what are you asking me?" Charlie tilted her head to the side."_ Also, have you seen Angel at all? _"_

_" No. I have not." Baxter scoffed, with a closed sneer." I wanted to know why he was sucking that creatures face off in the lobby!" Baxter hollered. Charlie's eyes widen as she blinked in a mix of embarrassment and confusion._

_"_ Errr-What?" Charlie gave off a more of a concern look down to the demon, not understanding.

" That-that beast has never shown anyone any kind of affection before."

" Well" Charlie strained out, her hands clutching around each other as she wrung then out." Angel and Alastor are..in a relationship."

Baxter gills cluttered outward as he laughed heartily." How?! He's the Radio Demon!"

" Well, Angel and Alastor gotten very close over..a few months.." Charlie smiles as she points her nails together. 

_..Charlie Remembers the nights when Angel would relapse. Crying his so much his throat would go raw and and dry. The minutes he would keep thinking he wasn't worth a second chance at redemption. He'd punched and claw at his belongings, telling himself who terrible he was...yet Alastor was there for him. Helping him back up from the dark...._

_..It was heart warming._

" _But why does he act like that_?!"

"Like What?" Charlie asked.

" Like-Like!?" He questioned flabbergasted." Like all kissy and lovey! In my time I never seen men do-do that to each other!

" Oh! Um, well Angel is Gay!"

" _I've realized_." Baxter groaned in a deadpan tone." _But, If they are theoretically "dating", then WHY doesn't that-That monster do anything back?! It's complexing!_ "

" Hey, language. Alastor isn't a monster! And Alastor doesn't do most of the... _stuff_ Angel does is because he's Asexual." _Silence._ Charlie's face looked nervously down at the fish demon.

His face was bewildered at her." A..what?"

" Asexual? You know..he just doesn't like that stuff. That's all. Angel is more of the opposite, he likes more lovey stuff." Charlie explained to him, even going so far to scribble down a tiny doodle of the furious Deer and the flirty spider holding hands.

" _HOW DO THEY KEEP A RELATIONSHIP_?!"

" _Communication_." A new voice came in, making Charlie smile even brighter as it was her girlfriend, Vaggie. The woman was more like able then anyone else here in this crack house, Baxter would say. Especially when she got on Angel's case in front of Baxter.

" They talk it threw like a real relationship. Angel and Alastor work threw stuff and set boundaries. I'm not going into those boundaries though." She wrapped her arm around Charlie's waist, pulling her close in front of Baxter.

" Angel may be a more out there guy, and Alastor may be the complete opposite, but by going threw experiences together they've learned to listen and talk with each other. Not to keep things from each other, but to listen to each other." Vaggie uttered to him as Charlie's cheek were dusted in a light pink color. A soft noise left from Baxter's noise as Vaggie finished, leaving the room almost looked nervously back at Vaggie, who did the same.

" Here, lets leave him to think.." Charlie whispered and pulled Vaggie forward." Have you seen Angel around..." The voices sneak away as Baxter questions to himself, holding his chin with his hand, thinking away.

_He guessed it made sense, mother always said relationships work the best when both parties are speaking to each other. It's how his mother and father stayed together for some long. Even if there psychotic scientist like Himself, they'd still talk things threw with each other. The fish demon looked up as he staggered back to his laboratory._

_His mind began to think as his brain began to look differently at the slutty spider and the carnivorous deer. HE still didn't trust them..But..he was starting to understand them more or less._

* * *

" _Log 02.23.20 I Baxter, have recently discovered the..relationship of the current brood and there..partner The Radio Demon. I was quite perplexed at first at Here actions of love..however The Princess and the one moth woman, Vaggie, who happened to as well be in a " relationship" with the Princess as well. They explained to me how what the two of them-The spider and the deer-have is..natural. And I..am fine with that. I don't quite understand why they do what they do in there relationship, but I am only here to learn. End of log 02.23.20-"_ The tiny recorded made a perching screech as Baxter tightened his hold on it when the door bust open.

" _HEY FISH LIPS_ ~!-" The door slams opened.

" _YOU! LEAVE_!" The fishes hissed and shooed at the Demon as had entered into his lab and wasn't leave him alone. " _ANGEL DUST, I SWEAR IF YOU DONT LEAVE I WILL FORCE YOU INTO MY MACHINE AND FORCE YOU TO BECOME ONLY A SPECK OF DUST-"_

The tape cut out as Baxter drops it to chase after the lanky spider, who laughs and cackles as Baxter chased after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Baxter is a dumb fish man who is learning about everything in Hell ( also he's not homophobic just confused!...also a little scared of the Radio demon ;u; )


End file.
